Mercenary's Princess
by NiCkYaSaUr11
Summary: Kagome is running from the fire. But will she make it with this pain? Who is the pain inflector, savior and healer. Rated M for Miroku actions.
1. Ch1: Introduction Of Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :'( saddly. Hope you enjoy my story! Well R&R! Characters have different names if not all that important.

**The Mercenary's Princess**

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

Kagome Miyako Takata is from the feudal era of Japan. She is the princess of the Eastern Lands. She is a full-blooded wolf demoness. She has bright blue sapphire eyes, dark purple waist-length hair with crimson highlights. She has a mix of a purple and brown colored white tipped tail. She was well-toned and the heir to the throne. Kagome also has a purple streak on each cheek and a cresent moon with a diamond in the middle on her forehead. Her brother Ichiro Souta Takata is the prince. He is a full-blooded wolf demon. He is third in line for the throne. Ichiro has a blue hair with pink highlights, amber eyes, and a brown tail with white on the end of each strand. He is muscular and paler than Kagome. He has an ivory stripe on each cheek and a cresent moon with a diamond in the middle on his forehead. Their father is Lord Masao Satoru Takata of the Eastern Lands. Masao looks exactly like Ichiro except the stripes, highlights, eyes, and structure. Instead he had crimson stripes and highlights. He was muscular and really tan. His eyes are a bright blue sapphire color with amber specks. Kagome and Ichiro's mother was disowned and hated by them so she is known as their birther and her name was Kimiko Mi Takeda, she left the eastern lands when they were young, Kagome was only 5 years old, and Ichiro was 1 year old. Kagome could never think anything positive about her birther. Ichiro didn't care about Kimiko because he doesn't know her. Masao loves Kimiko but has moved on. Kimiko's appearance has been forgotten to everyone within the eastern lands. Today Kagome is 20 years old and about to be 21 years old. Ichiro is 16 and a half years old. Masao is 144 years old but has the appearance of a 30 year old.


	2. Ch2: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my imagination. Thanks for your reviews and support in all of my stories! I love you guys!

**The Mercenary's Princess**

**Chapter 2: Breakfast Before Council Meeting **

Kagome woke at dawn, after a while Ichiro came running into her room like every morning to wake her up. Ichiro was shocked that his sister was already awake, normally he would have to shake or yell at her, to get her up.

"Wow, you're already awake." Ichiro said. As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

"No, I'm still alseep. Of course, I'm awake!" Kagome sarcasticly snapped at him.

"Haha, ok, well hurry up and bathe and dress, breakfast will be served soon." Ichiro informed Kagome.

In most castles and palaces, the servents will wake, bathe, dress, follow and report things to the guest and people who live in the castle or palace. Kagome, Ichiro, and Masao have made them stop wakening, following, and bathing them. The don't report breakfast being served but will report everything else. The don't follow them every where and not all the time either.

Kagome huriedly bathed and dressed in a crimson summer kimono with a purple cresent moon with a blue arrow shooting through the middle ( just like her marking on her forehead') in the back of the kimono with the help of her personal servent/maid, Suki, and put her hair up in an elegant bun.

Kagome ran to the dining room for the morning meal. She arrived just as the servents came out of the kitchen with a tray type trolley full of food, bowls, plates, and glasses. Kagome took her seat inbetween Masao and Ichiro. She was left of Ichiro and right of Masao who sat at the head of the table simblizing that he is the ruler. She sat to the right of Masao because it is where the heir sits. She is left of Ichiro because she's his older sibling. To the left of Masao is where the mate of the ruler would be. To the right of the mate is where a Lady of any land would sit that was older than the rest. To the right of Ichiro is the Lord of any land would sit that was older than the rest and it would continue until everyone was seated.

Today the Northern Lady (Ringo), Lord (Ryou), and Heir (Manico..boy), Southern Lady (Sayaki), Heir (Keir...boy)and Western Lord (Sesshomaru.*no good story can go without him) where visiting so that they can discuss business, condition of their lands, problems, politics and of celebrations. They would be here in a few minutes.

"Good morning, Kagome," Masao greeted.

"Morning, daddy," Kagome replied. (Yes she calls him daddy..I call my dad that so blah)

"The Lords, Ladies, and Heirs are coming today, the should be at the gate by now." Masao informed Kagome and Ichiro.

Right when he finished the Lords, Ladies, and Heirs came through the door and sat down (to lazy for where).

"Hello and welcome back to the Eastern Lands," Masao, Ichiro, and Kagome greeted.

"Hello and thank you," they replied.

"Well, let us all eat this wonderful morning meal then we shall go to my study and talk." Masao suggested.

_~~~_-~~~~~#####$$$$$%%%%^^^^^^^&&&&&*****((()))))!++++====~ End of Chapter 2- 590 words in the story chapter alone.

Please review...not much action I know but I want you to understand the story and characters first. What I need to know is, should I put in POV's or not in my stories?

Tell me what you think! I need at least 4 more reviews before I continue this story...unless I get bored.


	3. Ch3:Council Meeting

Disclaimer: I so don't own InuYasha if I did it would be BanKag or SesshKag not InuKag.

Sooooooo I got really bored and its only 5:14pm so I just wrote this! LOL on with thy story. ILY!

Mercenary's Princess

Chapter 3: Council Meeting

It was quiet as they ate, no one really cared for the other. Manico and Keir finished first Ichiro following after.

"Don't be such slobs boys, slow down when you eat it;s not your last meal." Lady Ringo authorized.

"Sorry, mother." Manico apoligized, Keir and Ichiro following pursuit.

"It's alright boys." She accepted.

Kagome glanced at her unnaturally quiet father, she saw him smile and open his mouth to speak, then close it again, then open it again and finally say what he wished to say.

"Lady Ringo, you know that they can't help themselves, they are just children." Masao interjected.

"Hn" hummed Sesshomaru who had been farely silent.

Within do time everyone had finished their meals and where ready to have a council meeting.

"Let us council in my study, shall we?" Masao suggested.

Everyone calmly walked out of the Dining Room to head for Lord Masao's Study. Ichiro went a different way then the rest, making his way to his room since he was not required to attend council meetings because he's not the heir to the throne.

"How is everyone's lands fairing these dark days?" Masao asked with seriousness once they all reached and entered his study with the shoji doors shut closed.

"My people are scared and almost all of the forest have been either burned or the trees have been chopped down" Lady Sayaki said with sadness lacing her voice and filling her eyes.

"My land's population has been depleting greatly. And some no longer leave their home's." Lord Ryou injected.

"Hn, This Sesshomaru's lands are normal and under my watchful eye except for some wild demons that kill some of my people every now and again." Sesshomaru stated.

"Has Naraku not reached your lands yet?" asked Keir.

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied.

"How is that even possible?" asked Manico.

"Hn" Sesshomaru hummed.

"He has a plan. Thats all we need to know. We need to search for him, maybe we can lure him out of hiding and defeat him in combat. But we must be careful and stealthy if we are to defeat Naraku, for he is very cunning and will do some serious damage if we fail." Kagome stated.

"Yes, that just might work." said Lady Sayaki.

"But if he is as good as you think he is what makes you so sure he won't win?" Lord Ryou questioned.

"Because, I have a plan, too and if I put it into action and if we follow the steps correctly, we will be sure to win." Kagome exclaimed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"First I must contact my friend, he has everything we'll need." She explained.

"We are going to set a trap... one that is unbreakable." She continued.

"May I ask, who is your friend?" Lady Ringo asked.

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu of the Band of Seven." Kagome stated.

Lady Sayaki and her son Manico's eyes widen in shocking suprise.

"That...tha...that...THAT...THOSE MUR...MURDEROUS MERCENARYS ARE...ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Keir yelled.

"Keir! Stand down and calm yourself one of your stature should not scream nor yell unless necessary." Lord Ryou told Manico.

"How can a princess be FRIENDS with a KILLER like THEM?" Lady Sayaki asked, raising her voice.

"EVERYONE needs a JOB, to get necessary things, its just a part of their living not of who they are." Kagome snapped.

"So, are I to forgive them for the crimes they have commitied? Of they innocent people they have murdered?" Lady Sayaki pushed on.

"I do admit that they have done _horrible _things but should we really hold that against them? They would have died eventually, why not just deal with it while its still easy and has presented the opportunity?" Kagome defended.

"So you care not of the innocent lives that are no longer on this plane of existence?"

Keir mumbled.

"I do care of the lives, but there is no point on feeling so sullen on the matter, death would take them either way!" Kagome defended herself and opinion.

"Please calm down everyone, everyone has done bad deeds have we not?" Lord Masao advised.

"This Sesshomaru diapproves of Lady Sayaki and her pup's judgement." Sesshomaru interjected.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Keir shouted.

"Calm yourself, PUP. You have younger siblings, if you die one of them WILL fill in your place." Lord Ryou threatened.

~~~~~~! ##$#$$%$#%$#^%%%^*&*(()*_+++++=====-0987654321` 4693944627,2345678910,1112136543,9876543210,9033735555...LOL LOL LOL

Ja Ne!

End of Chapter.

Okay so this sucks I know but please review! I wrote this in like 10 minutes so I'm sorry if its confusing. It is now 5:25pm

OK I fixed this chapter because I put Manico instead of Keir who is Lady Sayaki's child.


	4. Authors Note

I hate to tell you this but I have decided that I may end up deleting this story. Forever. It just sounds complicated and I dont see it turning out the way it should.


End file.
